The present invention relates to a backlash prevention device for a fishing reel, in which a braking force is applied to the spool by electromagnetic induction.
In a conventional backlash prevention device for preventing backlash from being caused by the excessive rotation of the spool at the time of casting, such as identified in Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-31175, a magnetic member is provided at one or both sides of a nonmagnetic electroconductive member which is rotated together with the spool, so that an eddy current is generated in the nonmagnetic electroconductive member to brake the rotation of the spool. Normaly, the magnetic member cannot be adjusted during casting so the spool is braked from before the start of the casting. For that reason, there is a problem that the lure or bait being cast cannot be cast far enough.
Another conventional backlash prevention device disclosed in the unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application No. 8070/84 proposed to solve the above-mentioned problem. In that device, the rotation of the spool was automatically braked when a predetermined time has elapsed from the start of the rotation of the spool. It is, however, very difficult to determine the exact time it takes for the lure or bait being cast to land on the water after the start of the rotation of the spool. In addition, since the distance (and hence the elapased time) of the cast differs from occasion to occasion, the rotation of the spool is not stopped if the lure or bait lands in the water due to a short cast before the lapse of the predetermined time or the like so that backlash is caused.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spool brake for a fishing reel that does not apply a premature braking force to the spool.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a fishing reel having a spool brake that does not apply the braking force a predetermined time after the initiation of the cast.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an easily manufactured, compact, lightweight fishing reel having a spool brake that is responsive to the speed of rotation of the spool.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.